1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device performing a display of reflection type and transmission type, and particularly to a liquid crystal display device performing a display of a multi-domain mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is used for various electronic products such as a mobile phone, a monitor of navigation system, and a television. Some of these electronic products are used outside as well as inside, and a semi-transmission type liquid crystal display device is known, which includes both features of a transmission mode and a reflection mode in order to ensure a high visibility both outside and inside.
As for a semi-transmission type liquid crystal display device, a display device is known, which includes a pixel including a liquid crystal sandwiched between an active matrix substrate and an opposite substrate, a reflection portion performed a display of a reflecting mode and a transmission portion performed a display of a transmission mode (for example, Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-181981).
This liquid crystal display device includes an interlayer insulating film for which a thickness of a liquid crystal layer of the reflection portion is set to be substantially half of a thickness of a liquid crystal layer of the transmission portion. In addition, this liquid crystal display device includes an electrode coating which compensates a difference of work function because of a connection between a reflecting electrode and a transparent electrode as an applied voltage adjusting unit in order to approximate voltages applied to the liquid crystal at the reflection portion and the transmission portion close to each other. Further, the reflecting electrode and transparent electrode are provided with a protruding portion, and the liquid crystal is formed to have radial gradient orientation.